Episode 8295 (25th October 2018)
Chas and Paddy struggle to cope on the day of baby Grace's funeral. Elsewhere, Rebecca and Ross celebrate Rebecca's birthday but things take a turn when Rebecca receives a card from Lachlan. Plot It's the day of baby Grace's funeral. A stressed and emotional Faith bangs at the gates of the church as she wants to make sure everything's perfect for the funeral. Eric informs Faith he's taken the day off for the funeral but Faith doesn't think it's appropriate he attends as it's family only. Leyla and Clive laugh loudly in the café. Brenda doesn't think it's appropriate today. Paddy returns from the funeral directors with Grace's tiny teddy bear. He tells Chas it's time to switch the bears and put their identical teddy in with Grace. Chas kisses her bear and hands it to Paddy before taking Grace's and smelling it - it still smells like her. Zak, Lisa and Belle won't be attending the funeral and Chas is upset that Cain isn't here either. Aaron assures Chas that the rest of the family are there for her. When Liv accidentally knocks into Grace's memory box, Chas takes the precious box and explains she and Paddy brought it home from the hospital but they couldn't find the right time to go through it. Moira asks Chas if now is the right time. Chas confirms it is but she doesn't want to go through it without Paddy. It's Rebecca birthday. Ross and Moses call by Keepers Cottage to celebrate with Rebecca and Seb. Chas is having doubts about her outfit. Moira can't recall what she wore to Holly's funeral - she can't remember the day at all. Moira heads off to the hospital, leaving Chas alone in the backroom. Marlon feels helpless as there's nothing he can say or do to help Chas and Paddy. When Paddy appears in the pub kitchen, Marlon asks him how he is and tells his best friend he doesn't need to be strong in front of him. Rhona walks in just as Paddy tells Marlon to shut up, insisting all he needs to do is get Chas though today. Paddy notices Rhona has brought flowers and shouts at her. He feels awful when Rhona explains Leo picked them this morning. Meanwhile, in the backroom, Chas is going through Grace's memory box when she hears the door opening. Assuming it's Paddy, she apologises for going through the memory box without him. Chas turns around and is glad to see Cain. Aaron and Liv appear in the kitchen and inform Paddy that Chas is waiting for him to go through Grace's memory box. Paddy has something to do first. Eric wants to go to the funeral to support Faith although Leyla invites him over to Tug Ghyll for a family lunch instead. Clive asks Megan and Frank along too. Cain apologises to Chas for leaving. Chas asks her brother if he sorted whatever he needed to. Cain avoids the question and instead asks if there's anything he can do. Chas explains Paddy handled everything although she begins to question why they're having the funeral in the church. She gets emotional when she realises she hasn't had any part in planning her daughter's funeral. Jacob appears at Tug Ghyll and Leyla proudly introduces him to Clive. Shortly afterward, Megan, Leyla and Jacob head outside, leaving Frank and Clive alone in the house. Frank warns Clive he'll tell Leyla everything if he so much as sets a foot out of line. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia makes excuses to avoid attending the funeral. When Sam leaves, Lydia bursts into tears. Paddy heads into the backroom and sits down next to Chas. He informs her Grace has come home. Whilst Ross checks on the children, the mail is delivered to Keepers Cottage. Rebecca is distressed to open a birthday card from Lachlan. Villagers line the street to pay their respects as Paddy carries his daughter's tiny coffin towards the church. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and exterior *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes